


The Way He Looks At Me

by xxohmycaptainxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxohmycaptainxx/pseuds/xxohmycaptainxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So like basically what I've done is rewrite like the entire fucking plot of the first 5 or 6 episodes of the anime but instead of Kageyama and Hinata slowly becoming teammates and friends I'm having them slowly build up a romantic relationship. (The title is shit I think but I'm too tired to think of anything clever, don't make fun of it.)</p><p>EDIT: Changed the title. I like this one a little more. A little cliche but I'm tired and I could literally title this "Pussy Be Popping" if I wanted to so this is what ya'll are gunna get. Holla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo so I was just feeling a bit down a few days ago and I was reading some KageHina fics and I don’t know I just thought it might make me feel a bit better to write one maybe. I’ve read a few so far but none really felt “right” ya know? The author’s either wrote Kageyama and Hinata wayyyy out of character or they just didn’t bother what so ever to explain how the pair could go from being volleyball rivals to wanting to stick their tongue’s down the other’s throat. Like COME ON give me some explanation. Like I really can’t with this, I haven’t been able to find a single one that accurately explains why the two either already have feelings for one another or eventually develop them. 
> 
>  
> 
> • Anyway end rant. Here’s my bullshit fic. I think I’m going to stick with what I know. I’ve only seen the anime and I’m horrible and lazy as fuck with research so this may not be entirely accurate. This fic is going to take place before the Inter-High and is going to be more of UA than an AU.
> 
> • I’m going to write Hinata as bi and Kageyama as gay.
> 
> • So I’m really bad at tense and which person I’m writing in and sometimes I get confused and fuck something up but I proof-read my work a shit ton of times so hopefully any errors are corrected. I also may repeat words, jumble my sentences up, or write words out of order. It just happens.
> 
> • This fic is going to take place start after Hinata’s original match with Kageyama, just so that I can establish Hinata’s feelings and thoughts of Kageyama. It’ll be like a prologue sorta-kinda I don’t fucking know. Okay here we go. Holla.

His first and last match of Junior High had resulted in utter and total defeat. Hinata Shoyo was broken, destroyed, and crushed. But something felt weird. His opponent, the King of the Court Kageyama Tobio, had sparked something in him. A fire very similar to the one he felt 3 years prior when he saw his first volleyball match. However, unlike that fire this one was a little different. It was hot, passionate, all-consuming, and aggravating as all hell. His opponent, his enemy, had done this to him. Despite hating his opponent for his harsh words and wanting to defeat him the next time they faced one another, Hinata could not deny that something about Kageyama was… alluring. After his loss to the King, Hinata vowed that the two would face one another again, that he would defeat Kageyama, and that he would address this weird feeling the King of the Court made him feel.

As his last year of Junior High was coming to a close Hinata had thought long and hard about his feelings towards Kageyama. He wasn’t really sure what to call them or what they meant but the one thing he was sure of was that he wanted to see Kageyama again. There’s nothing he wanted more. Over and over he tried to convince himself that the reason he felt this way was solely because he was determined to defeat Kageyama but a little part of him, hidden away in the back of his mind, knew that he wanted to see his enemy again because he was simply so… amazing. That’s the best Hinata could put it. He thought Kageyama was amazing and he wanted to see him again, defeat him, learn from him, _and be with him_. This simple realization was what fueled his desire to become better at volleyball, because if he didn't improve how could he ever face the King again?


	2. Way Too Soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cunts meet each other again and shit goes down. Like lemmi tell you these two are the biggest idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yeah so here we go. Just a fair warning this is gunna go slow as fuck. I already have the prologue and the first 10 chapters written, which add up to about 16,000 words or so. If you came here for a quick build and rough smut than leave cause its gunna take some time for the smut. There will be smut though, don't you worry.

            The time had finally come. As Hinata entered his new school, Karasuno High School, for the very first time the only thing he could feel was excitement. If he was the kind of person to over-think things he may have felt anxious or nervous but that wasn’t his character. He was too focused on joining the volleyball club and meeting his rival again to feel anything other than excitement. After a day that seemed to drag on forever it was finally time for Hinata to go sign up for the volleyball club. However, there would be someone there waiting for him that he wouldn’t expect to see again so soon.

 

            “WHAT THE FUCK KAGEYAMA WHY ARE YOU HERE!?!” Hinata screamed upon entering the gym, getting the attention of the setter. Kageyama looked better than ever. Hinata thought he looked amazing to begin with but in the year or so that they hadn’t seen one another Kageyama had really bulked up. He was a little taller and he was a little more muscular. Hinata really couldn’t help but stare.

 

“Uhh.. I met you last year didn’t I? I don’t remember your name though.” Kageyama replied calmly.

 

            “Huh!? M-My name is Hinata Shoyo. Of course someone like you wouldn’t remember a member of the team you beat in your first match!” Hinata yelled back after he was pulled out of the trance Kageyama put him in.

 

            “I remember you very well. I remember your well developed physical agility and reflexes that you barely put to good use. There’s no way I could forget you.” Kageyama told him plainly, basically admitting that the feelings Hinata had for him were reciprocated. Hinata, however, heard none of this as he yelled angrily at the setter.

 

As Kageyama tried to step forward Hinata called out, “What, you wanna fight?!”

 

“You were lousy!” Kageyama finally told him.

 

            Hurt by Kageyama’s words, Hinata yelled back, “What!? D-Don’t make fun of me! Sure, we got slaughtered by you guys. But next time, I won’t lose!! …… That’s what I pledged to myself, but how am I supposed to do that if you’re here!! I can’t defeat if you if we’re on the same team! Why aren't you at some other school with other amazingly strong players?! Why are you here?” Upon hearing this Kageyama looked away in shame. He wasn't proud of what he was about to admit.

 

“The strongest schools in the prefecture... rejected me.” Kageyama stated with an enraged look smeared across his face.

 

“Huh?? Why were you rejected? You’re amazing, and you’re one of the strongest players I’ve ever seen. You’re the King of the Court so why would they reje-” Hinata tried to ask, but was cut off by Kageyama, who up until he heard the phrase ‘King of the Court’ was actually pretty flattered.

 

            With the blush on his face quickly fading away Kageyama yelled angrily at the red-head, “Don’t call me that!” The look of pure hatred and anger on the setter’s face scared and confused Hinata. ‘King of the Court’ was an amazing title and he couldn't understand why Kageyama wouldn't want to be called that. Before Hinata could even ask the two were interrupted as their seniors, members of the Karasuno Volleyball Club, entered the gym.

 

“The first setter of Kitagawa is on our team?” The pair overheard.

 

“Yeah, but the guy’s totally full of himself.”

 

“Don’t try and intimidate him okay?”

 

“I-I wouldn't try to do something like that.”

 

“Hello!” Kageyama greeted them formally as the trio entered the gym.

 

“Hey, hey, hey who said you could–” Tanaka yelled at the newbies before being pulled back by one of his companions.

 

“Ahh so you must be Kageyama? I’m Daichi Sawamura, this moron is Tanaka Ryunosuke, and to my right is Sugawara Koshi. I’m glad you’re here.” Daichi stated to the pair.

 

“It’s nice to meet you!” Sugawara chimed in cheerfully, a cute smile spread across his face.

“Mhm, it’s nice to meet you to.” Kageyama calmly replied.

 

“Ohh! You’re quite tall!” Sugawara stated with a smile still plastered on his face like it was his job to be welcoming and cheerful.

 

“He needs a proper initiation Suga! Let’s give him a reason to be intimated by us third-years!” Tanaka declared before be pulled back, once again by Daichi, still showing off his ugly grimace.

 

            “Tanaka I told you to stop making that face.” said Daichi calmly. During this whole exchange Hinata quietly shuffled around the group so he was looking at his seniors from the back. ‘ _Ohh Kageyama is slightly taller. But these High School seniors are slightly bigger… That’s right I’m at Karasuno High School now. Things are different!_ ’

 

            “Hello.” Hinata blurted out without being so much as noticed. The seniors continued to talk to Kageyama, asking his height and other various things, completely oblivious to the adorable red head that was trying to get their attention. “Hello!” Hinata yelled loudly, hoping to finally get everyone’s attention.

 

“Ahh, its Shorty #1!” Tanaka shouted out, while pointing at Hinata, when he finally noticed the short red-head.

 

“So the other applicant here, Hinata Shoyo… is you?” Daichi asked. “Hmm, I’m a little surprised actually! So both of you ended up here at Karasuno huh?

 

“Uhh” Hinata uttered.

 

“We saw your match last year.” Sugawara divulged.

 

“You’re realll short and you really sucked last year but you’ve got guts.” Tanaka explained.

 

“That jump was really something!” Sugawara chimed in.

 

“T-Thanks!”

 

“You really haven’t grown at all since last year, huh”, exclaimed Tanaka as he used his hand to compare Hinata’s height to his own.

 

“I may be little but I can jump. I’ll be Karasuno’s ace!” proclaimed Hinata, his words angering both Kageyama and Tanaka.

 

“Hey, hey. The little newbie thinks he’s going to be our ace huh? You’ve got some nerve.” Tanaka retorted. Hinata looked away in fear as a grimace returned to Tanaka’s face.

 

“Relax Tanaka, it’s good to have some ambition, right?” stated Sugawara.

 

With a smile appearing across his face Hinata replied, “I’ll do my best!”

 

“If you hope to be the ace, I certainly hope you’ve improved! If you goof around you’ll waste another three years” Kageyama interrupted.

 

“What did you say?” Hinata replied in a tone so stern and full of anger that it intimated everyone around him.

 

“Why must you be like this Kageyama?” Daichi interjected.

 

“I tried with all my might! I may not be as amazing as you but don’t tell me everything I’ve done is a waste!” Hinata yelled, catching Kageyama off guard as the quick praise made his heart race.

 

“ Hey, hey, you know you guys aren’t enemies anymore. Volleyball is about teamw–“ Daichi tried to interrupt but was cut off by Hinata, who had just challenged Kageyama.

 

            “HEY! Daichi was still talking!” Tanaka tried to defend his friend. As the pair went back and forth about what Hinata was challenging Kageyama to Daichi simply stood with smile spread across his face, obviously angry about being interrupted. Before Daichi could stop the arguing the Dean of the school entered. Ignoring the Dean and Tanaka’s warning of not causing trouble, Hinata challenged Kageyama again. His challenge was that Kageyama had to serve to him and that Hinata had to return each and every one.

 

“I’m not the same person I was last year!” Hinata stated with confidence.

 

Kageyama was taken off guard by Hinata’s words. “Not the same as last year huh?” Kageyama mumbled as he walked away to pick up a ball. “I’m not the same as last year either!”

 

            “Now, now calm down you two.” Daichi interposed, trying to calm the two boys. The Dean looked to Daichi asking if they were first year students. Hinata prepared himself for the serve but was thrown off when Kageyama readied himself for a jump serve, something he previously couldn’t do. With all his might he launched the ball at the red-head. Moving just barely out of the way the ball flew past Hinata’s face and he fell to the ground in amazement and shock. Tanaka and Sugawara were impressed with Kageyama’s serve and muttered to themselves how they probably wouldn’t have been able to return it. Daichi, however, was beyond annoyed with the two first-years.

 

“Enough is enough, you guys need to stop this.” Daichi begged.

 

“Ohh, they don’t listen to their captain. This could be a problem.” The Dean declared, interrupting Daichi.

 

“How is this any different from last year?” Kageyama spat.

 

Filled with anger Hinata picked himself up, that stern and serious look returning to his face, “One more”. With this Kageyama readied himself and launched another serve at the small red-head.

 

            This time it flew way out of Hinata’s range, however, moving quickly he managed to hit the ball. ‘ _Oh he has fast reflexes! He’s right in front–_ ’ Sugawara thought as Hinata moved to return the ball. Unfortunately it bounced up, hit him in the face, and ricocheted off towards the Dean. “If this keeps happening–” The Dean was quickly shut up when he was hit directly in the face with the ball, his wig flying off his head and landing right on top of Daichi’s, surprising everyone in the room. As Tanaka and Hinata laughed about what had happened Sugawara tried to calm them down.

 

            “Sawamura, I’d like a word with you.” The Dean calmly spoke. As the two quickly exited the building, the Dean took his wig back and placed it back upon his head. Daichi later returned to tell everyone that no one was getting punished and that no apologies were needed but that not a word of what had happened was to be uttered. Tanaka voiced his frustrations with not be able to share the ordeal with his classmates but was cut off as Kageyama and Hinata argued once again over who sucked more and whose fault it was.

 

            Daichi finally interrupted them with a calm yet stern voice that somehow managed to convey his intense anger. “Hey. I want you to listen to me. I don’t know what your reasons are for attending Karasuno but I’m sure you came here with victory on your minds. Karasuno was one of the top teams up until a few years ago. It only happened once, but we even made it to nationals. Now we rank in the top 8, not weak but not strong either. Other schools call us things such as ‘Fallen Rivals’ or ‘Flightless Ravens’. I remember well when Karasuno went to nationals. It gave me goosebumps to think that students in my neighborhood got to compete in a gym in Tokyo. We’re going to go there again. I mean what I say, but for that to happen our team must be unified. And we cannot have the Dean keeping an eye on us. I’m not telling you guys to become buddies but even if you were enemies on the opposite side of a net in Junior High I need you to understand that now you’re on the same side, together. Do you get it? No matter how outstanding you are, no matter how willing you are to give it your all, if you fail to get along and bring your teammates down you’re not wanted! Until you realize you’re teammates, you’re not allowed to participate in this club!” Daichi proclaimed as he pushed the pair out the door of the gymnasium, slamming the doors shut behind him.

 

“HUHH!?!” The pair yelled in unison when the gravity of their situation finally hit them”


	3. Are You Actually Stupid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idiots fuck shit up for themselves, Hinata's cute as shit, and Kageyama's an asshole. Holla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye so here's chapter 3. I edited it a bit and reworded things. I think its alright but I'm starting to wonder if all of the 'Hinata said, Kageyama declared, etc' is necessary. Sure those are needed to identify who's talking and how they're talking but they get a little annoying, at least to me. What do you guys think? Should I try and cut that back a bit, or is it alright? Oh and sorry for my shitty vocabulary. I try to use google and such to find new, better sounding words but after a while it sounds a bit forced.
> 
> Please comments, I need to know what you guys are thinking!
> 
> Yo so just to let ya'll know at this point the "feelings" the pair have for one another are just thoughts okay? They don't really like one another what so ever, and actually don't get along at all, just like in the anime. The "flirting" and blushing occurs simply because the two are attracted to guys in this fanfic so obviously being complimented by a guy would cause them to blush. Ya feel? In the last chapter I stated in the beginning in one line that Kageyama reciprocated Hinata's feelings. The feelings I was referring to were basically physical attraction and thinking about one another a bit more than they should. Ya know? I hope I'm making sense. Anywhere, here's chapter 3. Its not really that long but don't worry I'm going to keep uploading a few more chapters throughout the day as I edit and revise them.

            Outside the sun had begun to set, the air starting to cool down, as the pair stood, bewildered at what had just happened. “What does it mean to realize we’re teammates? What should we do?” Hinata asked the setter.

 

“How should I know!?” Kageyama replied bitterly.

 

“Please let me in! Please let me play volleyball! I’ll get along with Kageyama too! Please!” Hinata begged.

 

“Are you sure about this Daichi? They’re still members. Teams come together gradually, anyway.” Sugawara asked, overhearing Hinata’s pleas.

 

“I know that but… ” Daichi started to reply as he overheard Kageyama.

 

“I apologize! I swear I’ll get along with this guy! Please let me participate in the club!” Kageyama begged after throwing Hinata out the way and onto the ground.

 

Suddenly the door to the gym began to creak open, a weak smile appearing across Kageyama's face as he glad his begging had worked, and with a terrifying look upon his face, a look that could bring out a person’s most honest thoughts and feelings, Daichi asked “Do you really mean that?”

 

Kageyama tried to stay composed but after just a few second’s he was destroyed by Daichi’s gaze, and openly admitted, “If I had to cooperate with that guy in a match I’d rather receive, spike, and toss all by myself.”

 

Upon hearing these words Hinata couldn’t help but be hurt and upset. “How could you say that?”

 

Laughing Daichi responded, “I can’t believe you just revealed your true feelings to me! But I think that’s a good thing. In volleyball you can’t drop the ball, you can’t hold the ball, and one player can’t touch the ball twice. How do you plan to play all by yourself?” Smiling Daichi closed the doors once again on the two first-years.

 

 Looking to Kageyama, Hinata asked “Let me ask you something, are you actually stupid?” Hinata really managed to piss off the setter, who couldn’t really argue back as his actions were really foolish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyee I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave kudos, comments, reviews, and any criticisms you may have!


	4. They Have To Let Me In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyee the challenge match has been scheduled. Hinata a bisexual cutie and Kageyama's still a cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished revising this. Things were adding, subtracting, and editting so hopefully ya'll enjoy it. Holla.

            Unsure of what the solution was the pair ended up sitting outside the gym for what seemed like hours, sulking. Kageyama sat upon the gym stairs, trying to figure out a way to convince them to let him back in as Hinata watched the rest of the team practice through the window, hanging off of it like a toddler at an aquarium. Hinata was beyond annoyed with the situation and couldn’t understand how they could keep him from participating simply because Kageyama was acting like a dick. “The court and ball are in front of my eyes and it sucks that I’m not allowed in…” Hinata grumbled, hopping down from the window and walking over towards Kageyama.

 

I mean sure the view of Hinata hanging on that window was a good one but he didn’t have the time for that now. “Dammit, I can’t be wasting time out here any longer. I’m going to make them let me in!” Kageyama declared, standing up to face Hinata.

 

“Oh, then you realized we’re teammates now then?” Hinata questioned jokingly.

 

“I’m a force to be reckoned with! That’s reason enough for me to be on the team.” The setter replied.

 

            With a face showing both amazement and disgust for the setter’s attitude Hinata responded “Just what I’d expect from the King–“He stopped himself. Kageyama may have been acting like an asshole but Hinata still wanted to respect his wishes and not use a nickname that the setter didn’t like. “Anyway, what are you going to do Kageyama?”

 

“I’ll challenge them to a two-on-two match. If we win they’ll have to let us in. If we team up, we’ll appear friendly no matter how we feel about one another. That will speed things up.” Kageyama revealed.

 

“We’re going to challenge our seniors? What if we lose?” Hinata asked.

 

“We won’t lose. You have me on your side.” Kageyama proclaimed, surprising Hinata with his arrogance. _‘Is he for real? Does he really mean what he says?’_ Hinata thought to himself. I mean sure Kageyama was amazing, talented, and just like hella cute but he was a conceited dick and that was beyond annoying. “You just need to do the best you can… to not get in my way.” Kageyama ordered.

 

When he finally realized what Kageyama had said he was pissed. “HUH?! Do you really think any sane person would simply agree to that and be all like ‘Yes, I’ll do the best I can’? I don’t care what you think of yourself, you can’t talk to me like that!” Hinata protested.

 

“So what do you suggest? Do you wish to keep gazing through that window?” Kageyama questioned, pissing off Hinata even more.

 

“In Junior High, I was only in one real match, the one against your school. We didn’t have enough team members to apply for a tournament till then. I couldn’t have real practice, so I trained whenever and wherever I could. The gym, hallways, random corners… ( _‘In hallways?’_ Kageyama thought to himself with a look of disbelief on his face.) So that first tournament, when I stood at the center of the court in that huge gymnasium and felt that spotlight on me I got all worked up, like ‘Gwaaa!’. ( _‘Gwaaa?’_ Kageyama thought to himself, the same look still spread across his face.) I wanted to stay there, but… ” Hinata admitted.

 

“Staying on the court… Only the strong can stay.” Kageyama thought back to his defeat at Kitagawa Daiichi. “Well, what are you going to do then? If we don’t go in together they’ll slam the door in our faces.”

 

“If I can play volleyball… I can endure anything, even for a little while! No matter how obnoxious and arrogant you are, I’ll do my best to keep from seeing you!” Hinata countered sporting a cheeky smile.

 

“That’s my line you idiot!” Kageyama barked back. Before the two had a chance to argue they were interrupted by someone walking up to the gym.

 

“Uhm… Could you please let me through?” The gorgeous black haired girl asked. Quickly the two stepped aside. Kageyama was unfazed by her presence and simply stepped away from the door; however, Hinata on the other hand was incredibly overwhelmed and quickly his cheeks turned a bright red. He couldn’t help but stare at her. She was beautiful, had a great body and an amazing booty. Like that booty was popping.

 

Upon entering the gym the girl was met by Tanaka “Kiyoko! It’s good to see you! Please let me get that for you.” He gestured to her bag.

 

“Its fine, I can carry it myself.” Kiyoko replied, entering the gym and barely acknowledging Tanaka’s presence.

 

“Kiyoko, you’re looking as beautiful as ever!…It turns me on when she ignores me!” Tanaka revealed hugging himself like a dumbass as Kiyoko walked right past him. With a derpy smile across his face Sugawara quickly appeared to shut the door beyond Kiyoko. Hinata, unable to process what he had just seen, exploded, his cheeks burning a bright crimson. He looked like a little red fire-fly.

 

After Hinata finally calmed down, Kageyama asked “W-What was that? I thought you weren’t interested in girls?” as he was surprised by Hinata’s reaction to seeing Kiyoko. I mean yeah sure the red-head never said he was interested in guys either, but from the way he spoke and interacted around other guys and Kageyama, the setter was convinced that Hinata was hella gay.

 

“I never said I wasn’t interested in girls. You don’t have to be interested in just one or the other you know.” He playfully winked at Kageyama, not really trying to flirt but just make the setter a little uneasy for once. Considering Hinata was usually the one intimidated by Kageyama, not the other way around. Still, the setter ended up seeing this as flirting, and blushed at the cute red-head’s response.

 

When the sun was finally down, practice had come to a close with Hinata and Kageyama still locked out of the gym.

 

“They’ll probably say, ‘Let us in if we can beat you to a match’ ya know?” Tanaka blurted out.

 

“That is possible. But all they have to do is just show a little contrition, that’s all.” Sugawara replied.

 

“Captain!” The team suddenly heard from outside the doors, opening it to see Kageyama and Hinata standing next to one another the pair suddenly yelled in unison “Let us challenge you to a match! (Tanaka laughed at his prediction being correct) The two of us against you seniors!”

 

“Are these guys for real!?” Tanaka laughed.

 

“One-Two… We’ll prove that we can cooperate as a team!” The pair declared in unison.

 

“I heard them say one-two…” Sugawara stated as Tanaka laughed his ass off.

 

“Yeah, but I can’t say I dislike these guys” Tanaka said through his laughter.

 

“And what if you lose?” Daichi questioned, catching the first-years off guard.

 

Surprised by Daichi’s words Kageyama replied “We’ll endure any penalty.” trying to prove he was serious about this challenge and about working together with Hinata.

 

“Hmm? Then now’s the time. There are two other first-year applicants besides you guys. It’ll be a three-on-three match against them. We play this game every year, just to see what the new members are made of.”

 

“But how does it become a three-on-three? Who’s our other member?” Hinata questioned, pointing to both him and Kageyama.

 

“Tanaka, I want you to be on Hinata’s side.” Daichi announced.

 

“What? Me?” Tanaka questioned.

 

“You don’t dislike them, right?” Daichi retorted, remembering what Tanaka had blurted out while he was laughing.

 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I want to play with them!” Tanaka retaliated, offending the pair of first-years.

 

“I see, I thought you’d be the only one here who could discipline these troublemakers.” Daichi explained, his goal being to inflate Tanaka’s ego into accepting the task.

 

“OH, WELL!! I guess it can’t be helped! I’ll do it.” Tanaka yelled, jumping down the stairs of the gymnasium so he was next to Hinata. “Aren’t you glad?” Tanaka asked, patting Hinata’s shoulder roughly.

 

“And if you lose the match, as long as we third years are here, Kageyama will never play as our setter.”  Daichi proclaimed, bringing a look of disbelief to Kageyama’s face.

 

“That’s all?” Hinata asked.

 

“That’s because our team can’t win with a self-centered setter. You’re a guy who banks on his skills alone, and loses. (This changed Kageyama’s look to one comprised of anger.) What’s wrong? I’m not ejecting you from the club. You’d be good in other positions too, wouldn’t you?”

 

Kageyama couldn’t take it, with his face showing his rage he yelled “I’m a setter!”

 

“Then win. You’re here because you think you can win by yourself, right?” Daichi declared calmly, ignoring Kageyama’s rage.

 

“I-I’m here too!” Hinata interjected, trying to bring the focus of the conversation back to both of the first-years instead of Kageyama alone.

 

“The game will be Saturday morning.” Daichi stated, ignoring Hinata.

 

“I’m here too!” Hinata spoke louder, pointing to himself with one hand, raising the other, and jumping up and down.

 

“Listen up! You’re senior, Tanaka, is going to teach you a lesson.” Tanaka tried to blurt out before being dragged back into the gym by Daichi.

 

“Understood?” Daichi demanded, continuing to ignore Hinata, as Sugawara shut the doors of the gym before the first-years could say anything more.

 

“Aren’t we being a little too hard on those guys?” Sugawara questioned, walking past Kiyoko, who was listening to the entire conversation from inside.

 

“That’s true. You’re being stricter than usual Daichi.” Tanaka stated.

 

“Do you have some special plan in mind?” Sugawara asked.


	5. The Setter Is The Coolest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's hella cute but still manages to piss off Kageyama, Kageyama admits he likes being in the most dominant position *wink - wink*, and Tanaka is nicer than he makes himself out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished revising this chapter for you guys. Hopefully everything is correct grammatical and spelling wise. If there are any mistakes let me know and if there are any details or such that I should have added don't hesitate to let me know. The fic is now around 16,000 words, so I still have a lot to publish. Hope you guys enjoy it!

            The two stood outside in complete silence, still trying to take in what happened. The sun had been set for about an hour now and despite it being the end of summer, the air had become crisp and cool, your breath visible if you roughly exhaled. Suddenly, breaking the silence, Hinata spoke up “What? Are you mad because you’re going to get the penalty? Even if you’re not the setter, I’m sure you’d do great as a regular. And… (Hinata began as he jumped up from the steps he was sitting on, his each and every word angering Kageyama more) Spikers are cooler than setters anyway. Wham, like that!” Hinata expressed, using a hand gesture to demonstrate a spike. This was the last draw, with these words Kageyama spun around and grabbed Hinata by his shirt, scaring the smaller first-year.

 

“Bastard! The setter is the team’s control tower! It’s the setter that handles the ball most during the game! It’s the most dominant role! It’s the coolest!” Kageyama shouted at Hinata. ‘ _Most dominant role, huh?…_ ’ Hinata thought to himself before being shaken back into reality.

 

“H-Huh?” Hinata muttered, overwhelmed by Kageyama’s outburst.

 

“And your favorite, the spike, you can’t shoot without the setter!” the setter continued to yell at the smaller boy.

 

“B-But setter looks difficult, and it’s not very flashy…” Hinata divulged. He wasn’t trying to hurt Kageyama, he was simply speaking from what he’s seen. The setter never looked very showy or important to Hinata and he was confused as to why Kageyama was so obsessed with the position.

 

Letting go of Hinata’s shirt, causing the red-head to stumble back a bit, Kageyama asked “You… Have you ever seen a huge tournament live?”

 

“I haven’t…” Hinata disclosed.

 

            Calming down, Kageyama replied “It’s hard to tell from the angles the show on TV but if you watch from the court you can see the setter’s super-fast toss really well. Zoom! From one end of the court to the other (Kageyama gestured as he spoke) the ball goes past the enemy’s block. You think to yourself _‘Hey! Can they really return that?’_ But before the toss, the spiker jumps and hits it! Wham! Like that. (Kageyama continued to gesture, his voice filling with emotion and excitement as he explained his love for the position.)”

 

“O-Oh.” Hinata answered meekly.

 

“Sure, spikers are cool but… but the setter is the one who tricks the enemy blockers, and the setter tears down the walls for the spiker. It’s difficult, it’s cool, it’s fun, and that’s the setter! You can’t have the spiker without a setter! If you want to spike, you need me!” Kageyama continued to explain.

 

With Kageyama’s words bringing a slight blush to Hinata’s cheeks, feeling little less intimidated by the setter now that he had calmed down, he responded “Alright, I understand now why you want to be the setter so bad. All we have to do is win. And you were full of confidence when you decided to take on the seniors, weren’t you?”

 

 

 _‘That’s right… I can’t get anxious. I can’t rely on this guy, but I can send tosses to that second-year.’_ Kageyama thought to himself. “Hey. We better do something about that sorry receive of yours by Saturday!” Kageyama proclaimed, pointing at Hinata.

 

“Excuse me? ( _‘Why does he have to be such a dick all the time?’_ Hinata thought to himself, a little pissed off by Kageyama’s insult.) How are we going to do that, we can’t use the gym…” Hinata explained.

 

Suddenly the pair’s attention was caught, purposefully, by someone coughing from inside the gym window closest to them. “Oh, yes. Morning practice is at 7:00am tomorrow, right?” Tanaka spoke loudly enough for the pair to overhear.

 

“Of course, but why did you ask that all of a sudden?” Sugawara interrogated.

 

“Oh, uh, well. Was the Dean’s wig undamaged?” Tanaka tried to change the subject.

 

“Hey, I told you not to talk about that!” Daichi demanded.

 

“Tomorrow…” The pair spoke in unison. “5:00am” Kageyama spoke, as the two began to walk away together.

 

“Don’t be late” Hinata demanded.

 

“You don’t be late!” Kageyama replied as the two began to slowly increase their speed until they were sprinting, challenging the other to keep up.

 

“My bag! I forget my bag!” yelled Hinata, running back to receive it while trying to make sure Kageyama didn’t get too far ahead of him. Tanaka watched the pair from the window, sighing at how unnecessarily competitive they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5, please don't forget to leave kudos, comments, and any criticisms you may have. Thanks for reading!


	6. Time To Practice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing nicely. Kageyama is still a cunt, Tanaka is a protective senpai, and Hinata has a really nice booty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished revising this for you guys. I feel like I ramble and I'm getting worried that at some parts my thoughts aren't being articulated correctly. Please if any of you have any experience with proper sentence structure and putting together thoughts into words correctly, please let me know! I could use the advice! I hope ya'll enjoy it. Just with my revisions I managed to add another 300 words to the fic. I think this may be the last update for a few days. I think I'm going to post another one on Friday and then another one or two on Sunday when a new episode of Haikyuu!! airs.

            The next morning at 5am the pair arrived together at the gym. The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon and the air was still crisp and cold, stinging your lungs each time you inhaled.  Just as they hadn’t hoped, the doors were locked and the two began to panic as they had no other way inside. Unexpectedly, the two were interrupted as Tanaka arrived with the key to the gym. “Now what would you do without your amazing senior?” Tanaka questioned, spinning the key around his finger. Letting them inside, Hinata openly showed his amazement with the gym and its size. _‘He wears his heart on his sleeve… He’s like a toddler’_ Kageyama thought to himself, staring at the red-head in disbelief. Hinata had never had a real gym to practice in, and despite having been in the gym the day before, it was really an overwhelming feeling being able to finally have a gym to practice in with teammates. As practice dragged on and on, Hinata became aware of the fact that the only thing they were going to practice was his receiving. Not knowing this, the red-head got himself prematurely psyched up to spike some of Kageyama’s tosses. “There’s not much time left! I want to spike too! I want to jump too!” Hinata pleaded.

 

            “Go jump around then!” Kageyama barked back. Tanaka, who had mostly been supervising up to this point, suddenly interrupted, explaining that they couldn’t waste their time arguing and that if Daichi found out about these practices that it would be very bad for all three of them. Just as Tanaka was saying that only the three of them could know about these practices, Sugawara entered the gym. Upon being questioned Suga revealed that it was incredibly easy to figure out they were having morning practices because Tanaka, who was almost always late to practice, insisted on being the one to unlock the gym in the morning. Despite finding out about their training Suga had decided not to tell Daichi and to instead assist the first-years.

 

            As the four continued to train with one another and Kageyama consistently tossed for Tanaka, Hinata watched from afar while he was practicing with Suga on receiving. “Hinata, don’t get distracted.” Suga insisted when the ball hit Hinata on his head.

 

Ignoring Suga, Hinata yelled to Kageyama “I want to hit the ball too. Send me a toss too! (Kageyama turned to look at Hinata with a look that could only be described as annoyance, even though deep down that wasn’t what Kageyama was feeling towards the boy) Tossing’s your favorite, right? Send me a toss too! Just one. Just try me out, once. Okay?” Hinata pleaded as he ignored Suga’s warnings to leave Kageyama alone and to continue practice.

 

“I refuse.” Kageyama stated blatantly, catching everyone else off guard with his rudeness, before turning around to face the net again, secretly trying to hide his blushing cheeks that appeared after Hinata had said ‘Just try me out, once’.

 

“What is this? Stinginess?” Hinata asked, Tanaka backing him up with yells of disapproval. Suddenly Kageyama turned to face Hinata again, quickly serving the ball right at him. Hinata did manage to hit it but it bounced off in the wrong direction.

 

“That came straight at you from the front. Tossing and attacking happen only if there’s reception. Which you’re too slow to do, so don’t act cocky. For the three-on-three match this Saturday, I’ll make every effort to give Tanaka all the tosses. Let Tanaka do the attacking. You do your best to not get in our way.” Kageyama commanded.

 

“When I can receive satisfactorily, you’ll send me tosses too?” Hinata questioned, looking down, his face burning hot with anger after hearing that Kageyama wouldn’t toss to him during practice or during the first-year match.

 

“I’ll toss to anyone who’s essential to winning. Right now, I don’t think you’re essential to winning.” Kageyama proclaimed devastating Hinata and enraging Tanaka who yelled that what he had said was nasty and uncalled-for. Before Hinata could muster the courage to fight back Kageyama told everyone it was about 7am and that it they should start cleaning up, which the quickly rushed to do.

 

            While Kageyama and Tanaka slept through their lunch break Hinata continued to practice outside with Sugawara. Hinata continue to missing the ball the majority of the time so Suga began to instruct Hinata, step-by-step, on how to improve his form and properly receive. Out of the blue Suga asked “Hey, Hinata. Do you want me to toss to you, starting tomorrow morning?”

 

“Really, you will?” Hinata excitedly replied, Suga smiling at his enthusiasm.

 

“I’m the official setter of Karasuno, you know. You want to practice spiking, right?” Suga questioned.

 

“Oh, yes. I love spiking! It feels great when it works, and it’s awesome!” Hinata explained. Suga went on to ask if he had any good spiking memories which the red-head explained he did. Hinata then went on to add that he hadn’t really had any teammates in Junior High. He had people to learn from and practice with and he made some good friends from the girl’s volleyball team, the old volleyball moms, and some students that played other sports but he never really had a solid team that could support him and that he could support as well. “That’s why I wondered what kind of setter I’d have in high school. (Hinata thought back to when Kageyama said he was lousy as shit.) I was looking forward to it… before I got here.” Hinata divulged, hanging his head in misery at the thought of how mean and insulting Kageyama was. Suga tried to console him and tell him that he’s a setter and that he’d toss to him, but despite being happy about Suga wanting to help him, Hinata could only respond with “But if you tossed to me… I’d kinda feel like I’ve lost.” Suga understood how Hinata felt but went on to ask him why he insisted on getting in Kageyama’s face instead of staying out of his way, since Kageyama was stronger. “At the Junior High Tournament… he was so much bigger and taller than me. He was so strong and amazing. It was horrible when he stood in front of me and treated me like he did. I came to Karasuno because I was going to beat Kageyama. (As Hinata said this, Kageyama walked up to a building corner nearby, to buy a juice, and ended up overhearing their conversation)

 

“I see. But Hinata, is beating Kageyama all you want out of volleyball?” Suga questioned.

 

“Oh… uhm… ( _‘He’s even practicing through his lunch break?’_ Kageyama thought to himself.) I just want to become strong enough to defeat Kageyama. If I can do that, I’ll be on even ground with any strong opponent. I wouldn’t be that easy to beat in a match. I don’t want to lose anymore.”

 

“I see… In other words, Kageyama is the best player in your grade level, as far as you know. (“Y-Ye-Yes…” Hinata struggled to get out, as he didn’t want openly admit that that’s how he felt.) But if he was your most formidable opponent,        now he’s your most formidable ally.” Suga clarified. Still angered by that fact Hinata squeezed the ball tightly between his hands. Laughing things off Suga decided it was time to practice more and asked Hinata if he was ready to try receiving again. At this point Kageyama had already left as he had heard all he needed to. Hinata’s resolve was firm, Kageyama could see that, but if he didn’t have the talent and ability what worth did he have? Sure Hinata might be nice to look at but if he can’t even receive a ball, why should he get a toss?

 

            After class was finally over Hinata darted outside to the gym. Inside he saw the rest of the team stretching for practice, as he couldn’t enter Hinata chose to stretch outside the gym on the stairs. Bending every which way he made sure he stretched out all his muscles. He bent down and touched his toes and stretched out his back. Standing up straight again he arched his back and looked behind himself, discovering that Kageyama had been standing behind him. With his cheeks a light red, Kageyama struggled to calmly state “Let’s go.” barely managing to maintain his composure after having seen Hinata bent over, as he walked away from the gym. _‘Can’t deny that he’s good to look at…’_ Kageyama thought to himself, the view of Hinata bending over remaining vividly in his mind.

 

“Hey. Where are we going?” Hinata inquired, pulling the setter out of his day dream.

 

“We can’t handle the ball freely in there. I found a place we can practice… alone.” Kageyama explained.

 

Blushing at Kageyama’s use of the word ‘alone’ Hinata replied “Where? Good job, Kageyama! Well done!”

 

“Don’t be condescending.” Kageyama commanded.

 

“Don’t get mad at every little thing.” Hinata responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 6! Please don't forget to leave kudos, comments, and any criticisms you have. Your advice is needed and greatly welcome! Thanks so much for reading!


	7. King Of The Court.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dorks practice outside, which is hella dumb. Tsukki is a dickhead, Kageyama's tragic back-story is going to be revealed soon, Hinata is still hella cute and Kageyama has no idea why he finds the red head so alluring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just skim-revised this so there may be small mistakes I missed. I was going to add in more details explaining the scenery and backgrounds and such but I'm just really emotionally, physically, and mentally exhuasted ya know? Just been feeling a bit more depressed than usual so please don't be too harsh with your critics if you find anything in this chapter that you have an issue with. Once again don't forget to leave comments, kudos, and critics. They're important to me and I do read them!

            The place that Kageyama had ‘found’ to practice was outside by the soccer field. ‘ _I mean yeah we do have free control over the ball and everything… But it’s kind of hard to practice receiving properly outside…’_ Hinata thought to himself.

 

“Don’t just move your hands, move your feet as well.” Kageyama scolded as he served another ball to Hinata, who was unable to properly receive it. “Come on you need to concentrate!” Kageyama barked as Hinata sent the ball flying in the wrong direction.

 

“I know that.” Hinata grumbled back, walking over to pick up the ball. “We’ll win this Saturday, be allowed back into the gym, and join this club for real. But you, on the other hand, can’t play setter unless we win.” Hinata stated, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

 

“If you know that then concentrate!” Kageyama growled back. As the sun went down they continued to hit the ball back and forth to one another. Eventually Hinata messed up again and sent the ball flying into a nearby tree.

 

“I said to take it easy when we practice outside.” Hinata complained as he climbed up the tree.

 

“All you have to do is receive properly.” Kageyama retorted as he used a branch to knock the ball out of the tree.

 

“Whatever, King–” Hinata mumbled before covering his mouth with his hand. _‘Shit I did it again…’_ Hinata thought to himself as he looked to see if Kageyama had heard him.

 

“Hey. Watch yourself.” Kageyama demanded, scowling at the red-head.

 

“S-Sorry…” Hinata mumbled back to the setter. Having already received the ball Kageyama walked away, ignoring Hinata’s half-assed apology. _‘What’s the matter with him? He gets mad every time I call him ‘King’. It’s a cool nickname, you know.’_ Hinata thought to himself. Continuing to mindlessly think about nicknames, instead of returning to practice, Hinata wondered whether or not he should have a cool nickname and began to run through ideas of what would sound good.

 

“Hey. Let’s get back to work.” Kageyama ordered, breaking Hinata’s train of thought.

 

“I-I wonder what our first-year opponents are like. They’ll be better to play against than our seniors.” Hinata tried to take Kageyama’s mind off of his accidently use of the nickname ‘King’.

 

“Who cares what they’re like? There’s no choice but for me to win.” Kageyama declared, pointing the ball at Hinata.

 

“That’s what I was going to say!” Hinata pointed back, Kageyama clucking his tongue at the red-head as he walked away.

 

“Don’t cluck your tongue at me! Let’s do this.” Hinata readied himself for another serve but mistakenly closed his eyes as he smiled at the setter, which resulted in him getting hit in the face by the ball when Kageyama served it.

 

“Hey! You don’t receive with your face.” Kageyama scolded.

 

            As it got later and later into the evening and the sun began to set the two boys continued to practice with one another. Occasionally receiving the ball properly, Hinata still wasn’t making much progress. “O-One More.” Hinata demanded his ‘look’ of pure concentration and intensity returning to his face. _‘There it is… that look…a face so full of intensity and concentration that it could catch even the strongest of players off guard.’_ Kageyama thought, as his cheeks turned a little red and he prepared to serve another ball to Hinata. However, instead of a serve Kageyama tossed the ball up in the air to Hinata, who readied himself to toss it back, “Got it.” But just before Hinata’s hands could make contact someone snatched the ball from above the red-head’s hands.

 

“Wow they’re really doing this outside huh? Are you the first-years that stirred up trouble on the first day?” The tall blond questioned.

 

“Tee-shirts? Chilly.” The blond’s companion added.

 

‘H-Huge’ Hinata thought to himself, surprised by the enormous height of the blond. “G-Give it back!” Hinata ordered as he jumped to take the ball, the blond raising it just out of his reach.

 

“Isn’t it time for elementary school boys to go home?”

 

Angered by the insult Hinata barked “Who are you guys anyway?”

 

“You’re the other first-years joining the club?” Kageyama suggested. _‘He’s got height…’_ Kageyama thought to himself, ignoring Hinata’s complaints about being interrupted. “You, how tall are you?”

 

“Tsukki is 6’1” and he’ll be 6’3” soon” The blond’s companion answered.

 

“6’3”?!” Hinata asked, forgetting his anger over being interrupted by Kageyama.

 

“What are you bragging about, Yamaguchi?”

 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi apologized.

 

“You’re Kageyama of Kitagawa Daiichi, aren’t you? What’s an elite like you doing at Karasuno?” Tsukki interrogated.

 

“Huh?” Kageyama began before being interrupted by Hinata.

 

“Hey! We won’t lose this Saturday, you hear me?” Hinata declared, angered by the way his first-year opponent looked at him.

 

“Oh, I see.” The boy’s response confused Hinata. “It might be an important match for you two, but it doesn’t matter to me at all. I’m not worried about winning or losing, so if you two really need to win, I can go easy on you if you like.” Tsukki explained to the boys, smiling at them as he tossed their ball up and down in his hand.

 

“What?!” roared Hinata.

 

“Whether you go easy or give it your all, the bottom line is I will win.” Kageyama declaimed, a heinous aura surrounding him as he spoke.

 

“You mean we!” Hinata interjected.

 

“Amazing confidence, I expect nothing better from the King!” Tsukki laughed, Hinata gasping at the blond’s use of Kageyama’s hated nickname.

 

“Hey! Don’t call me that.” Kageyama commanded.

 

“Oh. So it is true. The rumor that you lose it when you’re called ‘King of The Court’ is true.” Tsukki exposed. With this Kageyama began to shake with anger. “What’s wrong with the nickname ‘King’ it’s cool. I think it perfectly suits you, King.” Tsukki contended.

 

The continued use of Kageyama’s nickname scared Hinata as he stepped away from the setter, thinking to himself ‘This is out of my hands…’

 

“What do you want from me dude?” Kageyama begged.

 

            Walking closer to Kageyama, with a calm look on his face, so he was standing side by side with the setter Tsukki revealed “I watched the prefecture preliminary tournament. That was some egocentric tossing. I can’t believe your teammates tolerated because I just couldn’t… Oh! I guess what happened was because they couldn’t tolerate it anymore either.” These words shocked Hinata and upset/angered Kageyama. Overwhelmed with rage, Kageyama spun around to grab the first-year by the collar of his shirt, causing Tsukki to drop the ball he had been carrying.

 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cried out as Kageyama glared at his rival. Tsukki smiled at Kageyama’s attack somehow forcing the setter to give up in defeat, release his collar, and walk away.

 _‘What’s going on? I don’t know what they’re talking about, but why is he holding back on this asshole? Tell him off like you usually would. Say something back at him… please.’_ Hinata thought to himself.

 

Walking away from the conflict Kageyama grabbed his bag and simply stated “Let’s go.” to Hinata.

 

Surprised, Hinata replied “H-huh? Hey.”

 

            In response to Kageyama’s surrender Tsukki walked over, picked up the pair’s volleyball, and observed “Running away? I guess the King isn’t all he’s cracked up to be.” Hearing Tsukki use the setter’s dreaded nicknamed Hinata turned to face him with that intense look he occasionally had. “Maybe I’ll win against the King this Saturday too.” Tsukki continued, trying to edge on the setter as he continued to walk away. Suddenly Hinata appeared in the air behind Tsukki’s head, snatching the ball out of the air, the ball Tsukki had been throwing up and down. This surprised and scared both Tsukki and Yamaguchi. _‘How did this kid, this short-ass shrimp, just jump nearly 9ft into the air to snatch the ball away from me?!’_ Tsukki thought to himself.

 

“Shut up with the ‘King’ crap. I’m here too. I’ll spike the ball over your head at the match.” Hinata proclaimed, defending his companion. Kageyama watching from a distance and blushing at the way the red-head defended him.

 

“Huh?” Tsukki questioned, angered by ‘the look’ that had returned to the shrimp’s face and the intensity in which he spoke.

 

Scared by Tsukki’s sudden annoyance Hinata backed away and muttered “W-What? Hey! Y-You wanna fight you bastard?”

 

Speaking after regaining his composure, Tsukki replied “Let’s not get so intense. Let’s do this cheerfully, for fun. It’s only a club activity, after all.”

 

Angered by the way Tsukki didn’t take volleyball seriously, Hinata countered “What do you mean ‘only’ ”.

 

“I mean literally. See you later” Tsukki maintained, walking away from the intense, red-haired shrimp.

 

“Hey, you! Stop! Who are you guys?” Hinata interrogated.

 

Stopping and turning to face the shrimp he replied “First-year, Class 4, Tsukishima Kei.”

 

“And I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Tsukki’s companion added.

 

“We’re your teammates starting today. But enemies for now I suppose. I look forward to seeing the King’s tosses.” Tsukki exclaimed.

 

“See ya!” Yamaguchi added as the pair walked away together.

 

“Man, those guys really piss me off. We’ll pummel them into the ground.” Hinata declared as he and Kageyama stared angrily at their fellow first-year teammates.

 

“I don’t need you to tell me that.” Kageyama replied as he began to walk away.

 

“Hey, where are you going? We’re not done yet.” Hinata explained, raising the ball in his hand and smiling at Kageyama.

 

Surprised by the red-head’s determination Kageyama dropped his bag and got ready to continue practicing.

 

Running after his friend, who had walked ahead, Yamaguchi asked “Tsukki, wait up. Is something the matter?”

 

“Guys that are intense for no reason get on my nerves. That King… and that shrimp… they make a good pair…” Tsukki remarked.

 

After a little while Suga and Tanaka passed by, wondering why the hell the two first-years were out this late practicing. “You get into position too slowly! I told you to focus.” Kageyama ordered.

 

“I know that!” Hinata lied. Missing a ball that Kageyama sent flying a bit too hard, Hinata implored “Hey, Kageyama. It’s too dark to see the ball clearly. Don’t hit it so hard.”

 

“Sorry.” Kageyama apologized, looking up with a look comprised of pure rage.

 

 _‘Scary! What’s with that guy? That’s not an apologetic look.’_ Hinata thought as he ran to fetch the ball. _‘His nerves have been on edge since he met that big guy. But if he doesn’t toss to me, I can’t spike. I’ll just have to do my best with receiving until he sends me a toss.’_ Hinata thought to himself. “Alright. Do that again.” Hinata demanded, throwing the ball to Kageyama.

 

            For another hour or so the two practiced together, sending the ball back and forth. By this time Suga and Tanaka had long since left, leaving Kageyama and Hinata to themselves. Finally managing to receive the ball properly and send it back to Kageyama, Hinata smiled in excitement. Catching the ball in his hands Kageyama then looked up to see the face of the smiling red-head, blushing the setter looked away. _‘I mean sure, he’s cute, but he’s a talentless airhead. Why does a simple smile make me feel this way?’_ Kageyama thought to himself.

 

“Hey.” Kageyama asked after he composed himself a bit, getting the attention of his companion. “H-Hey… Uh… Thanks for today. I mean… For defending me you know? Thanks for that…” Kageyama blushed.

 

With his face quickly turning red as well Hinata responded “It was nothing.” The two now both blushing, while unable to look at each other, sat in silence for a few minutes until Kageyama finally spoke up and the two continued to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to comment, leave kudos, leave a critic, and bookmark. I still have another 4 or 5 chapters typed up that I'm going to publish over the next week or so. After that the story will shift gears and I'll be focused completely on Hinata and Kageyama's relationship outside of volleyball. After chapter 10 it's going to start getting real fucking cute so stay tuned!


	8. Only Those Who Are Essential To Winning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama starts to believe in Hinata, Hinata is still hella cute, and the practice match is almost here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo so here's a Haikyuu!! Sunday update! I don't know about you guys but I just watched the new episode and shoot it was real good. I also just read user 'Mysecretfanmoments' fanfic titled "I like the way your clothes smell". It was really amazing and got me thinking more about the style in which I write. I don't know. For some reason when I read my writing it feels too stiff and doesn't seem to flow well. I believe everything is explained well and all I just don't write in a way that sounds like a story. Its more like a memory being recalled. Its so annoying. I'm frustrated with how I type my fanfic but at the same time I can't type the way I'm typing as I write this because this is just too... "informal?" I don't know it would just feel too weird typing like this. I just need to practice more to figure out a style I am happy with.
> 
> Anyway I think I'm going to start typing up chapter 11 soon, the chapter in which shit will really hits the fan, so I'm going to try writing in different ways until I can find something that flows better in my opinion. Over the next week or so I'll continue to upload chapters. After its revised I'll be posting chapter 9 today. In the original writing the Prologue was a chapter but I can't have it not be a chapter here so it fucked up the numbers of every other chapter. Chapter 9 is actually supposed to be chapter 7.5 which is just a short 2 paragraphs in between chapter 7 and 8. Like it wasn't supposed to be a real chapter so ignore its shortness when its uploaded. Stay tuned, please don't forget to leave comments, kudos, and any opinions or criticisms you may have! I like the feedback and it makes it feel like my work is really being read and not just skimmed. Thanks again!

            For the next few days the two first-years continued to practice whenever they could, Hinata even more so. Every morning, rain or shine, and after classes Hinata rode his bike through the mountains. Along with his bike ride he’d train with Kageyama every morning and almost every afternoon after school ended.

 

“You set up too slowly; you have to be quicker if you ever want to receive properly. And you need to pay attention to what you’re doing! What keeps causing you to space out?” Kageyama wondered.

 

“I know, I know!” Hinata replied, ignoring the setter’s question as he unable to admit that the reason he was spacing out so much was because Kageyama looked really cute in that light-yellow sweater he liked to wear.

 

            Hinata trained with whoever was available, whether that was Kageyama, Suga, or Tanaka, whenever and wherever he could. He practiced his technique and continued to train his body. Even on the rainiest, shittiest days Kageyama still found Hinata working on his form with Suga. _‘I mean the walkway does have a canopy so they’re not getting wet, but still. How far is this kid willing to go?’_ Kageyama thought to himself.

 

            The day before the match was supposed to be held, Kageyama and Hinata were practicing as usual in the gym before the team held their morning practice. With them was Suga, who was there for help and support. Hinata readied himself as Kageyama served another ball at him, this time the red-head finally managed to properly receive it. _‘He couldn’t handle a ball like that before.’_ Kageyama thought, showing his surprise on his face.

 

“Hey, don’t go easy on me!” Hinata demanded.

 

“Tch, you asked for it!” Kageyama yelled back as he launched the ball back at Hinata, who just barely managed to receive it properly.

 

            Outside, Tanaka was just arriving as he sung to himself “Crap, I overslept. ~I’m tardy, I’m tardy. I’ve got to fucking hurry. Then, wham, I run into Kiyoko who is eating bread~ Ha I wish.” Tanaka laughed to himself as he entered the gym. Upon entering he was came upon Suga, who was watching as Kageyama continually served to Hinata. “How long have they been at it?” Tanaka questioned.

 

“It’s been fifteen minutes since I got here.” Suga disclosed.

 

“Fifteen minutes straight?” Tanaka asked, surprised at the first-years’ determination. Suga nodded.

 

As another ball flew at him Hinata leaned in, receiving the ball properly before falling to his knees. _‘His overwhelmingly great agility makes up for his unskillful clumsiness.’_ Kageyama thought to himself. “But you’ve reached your limit now! You can’t go any further…” Kageyama declared as he served another ball to Hinata, who still managed to receive it.

 

“Not yet! I haven’t dropped the ball yet!” Hinata interrupted as tears built in the corners of his eyes from the physical exhaustion.

 

“Then, take that!” Kageyama replied, launching the ball way past Hinata.

 

“Wow! Bad character! How’s he supposed to get that?” Tanaka yelled.

 

 _‘Crap! I didn’t mean that…’_ Kageyama thought, embarrassed by how his anger made him act.

 

“Hinata’s athleticism has been amazing since Junior High.” Suga began as he watched Hinata desperately run to receive the ball that Kageyama sent flying.

 

“Huh?” Tanaka interrupted.

 

“It’s not just that though. I feel like he has the fortitude to become a winner.” Suga continued.

 

 _‘He has a different weapon, other than a gifted physique or superior athleticism. I can’t take it anymore. I want him to stop. And in the very moment I think that… he takes that one step.’_ Kageyama thought to himself, his train of thought cut off by pure amazement as the red-head suddenly shot forward, his speed seemingly god-like, and managed to hit the ball, accurately sending it back towards Kageyama.

 

“Ohh! He saved it! That’s amazing, Hinata!” yelled Tanaka, both him and Suga being overwhelmed with surprise as they watched Hinata tumble over himself after hitting the ball.

 

 _‘I’ll toss to anyone who’s essential to winning. But I don’t think you’re essential to winning right now.’_ Kageyama thought back to the harsh words he said to Hinata as he readied himself to toss the ball to the red-head for the first time. _‘I don’t want to lose anymore. I haven’t lost yet.’_ Kageyama thought of all the times in which Hinata’s determination and mental strength absolutely amazed him.

 

“A toss?” Tanaka yelled.

 

“Kageyama tossed to him!” Suga declared as Kageyama’s hands came in contact with the ball, tossing it up for Hinata to spike.

 

“Hinata is too worn out to spike it though.” Tanaka added as the red-head picked himself up off the ground, barely able to catch his breath.

 

            Upon realizing what was going on Hinata smiled as wide as he could, gasped in amazement, and dashed towards the ball with lightning speed, his cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson along the way. Jumping as high as he could, Hinata sent the ball flying, spiking a ball that Kageyama had tossed to him for the very first time. The only thing the boy could feel at that moment was joy. A smile spread wide across his face and his cheeks bright red as he came down to land from his jump. Kageyama could only stare on in amazement.

 

“He sure can jump…” “He recovered from being that worn out…” Suga and Tanaka said to themselves.

 

“And look how happy he is! I think that meant something really special for Hinata… We have the ball tossed by the setter, that’s something we take for granted.” Suga stated, thinking back to when Hinata told him he had never really been on a team or had any teammates.

 

Walking up to Hinata, who was on the ground coughing and wheezing from exhaustion, Kageyama announced. “Hey. We’re going to win tomorrow.” Hinata held tightly onto the setter’s use of the word ‘we’.

 

Smiling Hinata thought back to when Suga had told him _‘But if he was your most formidable opponent.’ ‘Now he’s my most formidable ally.’_ Hinata thought to himself as he stared in awe at Kageyama.

 

The two looked at one another for a few seconds before both of their cheeks began to turn a light red. Kageyama quickly tried to change his face to a scowl and walk away but stopped short and turned to face Hinata. “I-I think… I think you’re essential to winning.” Kageyama barely managed to get out, walking away quickly afterwards.

 

Hinata’s face turned bright red with Kageyama’s words and after remembering where he was he turned to yell back “O-Of course we’ll win!” Unfortunately for everyone, by exerting too much energy too quickly Hinata ended up getting sick and puking. Another thing the group had to clean up before practice at 7am.

 

            The next morning on his way to the match, Kageyama turned around to find Hinata running at him. Thinking this was Hinata trying to compete with him he quickly began to run towards the gym as well. Upon arriving Tanaka found the two outside, exhausted “What’s the point of getting worn out before the match? You better rest up.”

 

“Damn…that was a draw I guess.” Hinata muttered, realizing that the true reason he was running wasn’t to compete with Kageyama.

 

“I won’t ever lose to the likes of you.” Kageyama replied between breaths.

 

“I w-wasn’t trying to compete with you Kageyama… I just wanted to catch up with you so we could walk together…” Hinata barely managed to get out in-between his breaths. Hearing the boy’s confession, Kageyama blushed fiercely, looking down towards the ground and hiding his face.

 

“Anyway…” Hinata started _. ‘He’s irritating, and he pisses me off. But there’s something about him… plus he’s going to send me tosses from now on. I’m going to get tosses from the setter! Tosses from Kageyama!’_ Hinata thought to himself. “You and I are going to win today, together!” Hinata finished.

 

Hinata’s words took Kageyama off guard, and with his cheeks getting even redder he rose to his feet, composed himself, extended his hand, and helped Hinata up “Let’s get ready.”

 

“Yeah!” Hinata replied, blushing slightly.

 

“Good morning King!” Tsukishimi greeted the pair, getting their attention. Tsukki smiled at Kageyama, which pissed the setter off and forced a grimace to spread across his face.

 

Staring at Tsukki with a pissed of look, Hinata thought to himself _‘I’ll break through any wall. You’ll see. With Kageyama…I can do anything!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And once again don't forget to leave comments, kudos, opinions and criticisms. They're really important to me. I've been really depressed for a lot of reasons lately and its hard to stay interested in anything long. Please help me to make this fic better so I can stay interested in writing it and keep providing you guys with updates!


	9. Why I Am I Thinking of You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little mini chapter that takes place the night before the practice match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla mini chapter. As I said in the notes of the previous chapter, in the original writing the Prologue was a chapter but I can't have it not be a chapter here so it fucked up the numbers of every other chapter. Chapter 9 is actually supposed to be chapter 7.5 which is just a short 2 paragraphs in between chapters 7 and 8. Like it wasn't supposed to be a real chapter so ignore its shortness.
> 
> Once again don't forget to leave comments and all. Like I could really use the support and reviews guys! Thanks for reading!

            After practice, the night before the match, Hinata was lying in bed trying to sleep. Just as anyone else would have issues falling asleep before some important event, the red-head was having a bit of trouble but that wasn’t the main thing keeping him up. _‘He’s a dick head. Like, the biggest dick head… but for some reason… I find him cute? I don’t know… He’s such an asshole yet he has me awake thinking like this, what’s that all about?’_ Hinata thought to himself as he buried his face into his pillow. It was true after all. Kageyama was a dick head, but for some reason something about him just drew Hinata in and made him feel at home. _‘How the hell does someone who treats you like shit make you feel at home!?’_ Hinata berated  himself as he buried his face deeper into the pillow. “Gahh… I don’t have time to be thinking about this I need to sleep. I need to be rested for tomorrow… It’s not like I like Kageyama or anything so why am I–” Hinata mumbled quietly before stopping himself. _‘Wait… do I like Kageyama?’_

 

            Hinata wasn’t the only one having issues sleeping. Lying in his bed, Kageyama was also having trouble falling asleep. His problems however lied in his anger towards Tsukishima, his desire to defeat the annoying asshole, and the occasional thought about Hinata. Unfortunately for him, as the night dragged on he continued to have more and more thoughts about the cute red-head. _‘There it is again… “cute”… why the hell do I keep picking that word to describe him… I mean sure he is cute but–’_ Kageyama stopped thinking as he pull his pillow out from under his head and smooshed it on top of his face, growling into the fabric. Kageyama kept trying to distract himself by thinking of Tsukishima’s grimy-ass but every time he did, the image of Hinata smiling and blushing at him popped back into his head. “Gah!” Kageyama mumbled to himself, pressing the pillow harder against his face. “I can’t like Hinata. I can’t like Hinata. I can’t like Hinata. I can’t like Hinata. I can’t like Hinata. I can’t like Hinata. I like Hinata–” repeating to himself over and over, Kageyama tried to convince himself that he didn’t have feelings for the boy but after messing up and forgetting the word “can’t” Kageyama was stuck with facing something he didn’t want to acknowledge. “I…I like Hinata?” Kageyama wondered to himself.


	10. The Match Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The practice match starts, Tanaka is a showboating loser, Hinata is still cute as fuck, and Hinata has become a level 4 friend, unlocking Kageyama's tragic back story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of waiting until Wednesday to give you guys another update but your comments on the last two chapters were really nice and cheered me up so I decided to give you guys another chapter as gift. Plus chapter 9 was a really short so you deserve another full length chapter. Don't forget to leave comments, kudos, and any reviews or criticisms! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh and that little quote at the beginning of this chapter was taken directly from the anime, I think I included the correct author but the way it was written in the anime was a bit confusing. I wasn't originally going to add it but I really like the quote and it sets the stage for the relationship and the dependency Kageyama and Hinata will have for one another.

_“The volleyball player is not a soloist, but a member of an orchestra. When a player begins to think ‘I’m Special’ that player is finished.”_ **– Bernardo Rezende**  

* * *

 

            With a wall too high for Kageyama to climb on his own, the only option he could think to use was to move faster, to reach the other side before the wall could be erected. “Move faster! Jump higher! More! More! More!” Kageyama ordered over and over, until eventually he made a toss… a reckless toss that none of his teammates would receive. _‘Why? Why don’t they jump?’_ He’d think to himself.

 

“We’re fed up with you. You egocentric King.” His teammates would explain, Kageyama envisioning himself as a tyrannical King before awaking violently to the sound of his alarm on the morning of the first-year match.

 

* * *

 

            Later in the morning, back at the gym, everyone was preparing for the match as Kiyoko entered “Good morning” she said plainly. Not greeting anyone in-particular she still managed to catch the attention of Tanaka and Hinata, Tanaka fawning over her as he always did.

 

“The beautiful girl! The beautiful girl is here! Hey, hey do you think she’s the manager?” Hinata turned to ask Kageyama, who was stretching.

 

            Turning around Kageyama began to reply “How should I know I’m not–” before he was interrupted by Daichi announcing that it was time to get started. _‘Why is he looking at her… I mean yeah she’s pretty… but what does she have that I don’t?’_ Kageyama thought to himself, not having time to berate himself for being jealous of the way Kiyoko could grab Hinata’s attention, as his thoughts were cut off by Daichi again.

 

“Alright, come on. It’s time to get started. I’ll be on Tsukishima’s team.” Daichi announced.

 

“Huh? Why do they get you Captain?” Hinata complained.

 

“Don’t worry. Tanaka’s a better attacker than I am, although I won’t go easy on you either.” Daichi replied, laughing a bit.

 

“Uhm… that little one and Tanaka, which one should I crush– I mean– block first? Oh, yes, yes. I’d like to see the King lose too.” Tsukki declaimed loud enough to catch the attention of his 3 opponents and succeed in pissing them off.

 

“Tsukki, they can hear you. Watch it…” Yamaguchi whispered, unaware of what his friend was trying to accomplish.

 

“I’m saying it so they can hear it.” Tsukki whispered back, annoyed by the innocence of his friend. “I sure hope they lose their cool.” Tsukki began again.

 

“Tsukishima… you’ve got character problems.” Daichi grumbled, forcing a smile.

 

“Our special feature is the King of the Court, who’s been abandoned by his underlings.” Tsukki continued, pissing off Kageyama even more.

 

            “Hey, hey! Did you hear that? My, the things he says. Oh that Tsukishima, I’m really going to…” Tanaka began in a mocking tone, pretending to act like a love-struck fangirl. “Crush him to a pulp.” He finished, his aura changing to one very similar to the aura Daichi projects when he’s angry. Kageyama was surprised by Tanaka defending him but even more so when Hinata joined in. It wasn’t much and the little shrimp wasn’t intimidating what-so-ever but somehow this display of protection caused the setter to blush slightly.

 

Finally the match was getting going as Tanaka spiked a ball right past Tsukishima. “Woah, he blew that big first-ear out of the water.” One of the team members commented from the sidelines.

 

 _‘What awesome power and more than usual!’_ Hinata thought to himself, amazed at his senior’s ability.

 

 _‘Tch, that was nothing special… He couldn’t have spiked that without my toss…’_ Kageyama thought to himself, jealous of the way Hinata looked at Tanaka.

 

“Hell yeah!” Tanaka yelled, removing his sweater to swing it around his head.

 

“Tanaka shut up!” Suga yelled. “Showboating!” “Don’t take your shirt off!” Other members of the team chimed in.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have razzed Tanaka.” Daichi scolded Tsukki, a smirk spread across his face. Tsukishima clucked his tongue in annoyance and the match continued on with a blow of the whistle.

 

            Finally the time had come; it was his chance to spike! _‘Me too… me too…’_ Hinata thought, smiling to himself and running towards the net as Kageyama called out his name, getting ready to toss a ball to him. ‘ _I get a toss too… This is my first high school match, and my first spike!’_ Hinata thought as he launched himself in the air, Kiyoko and the rest of the team staring on with amazement at the height he could reach. _‘I’ll score!’_ Hinata thought as he launched the ball directly into Tsukishima’s hands, who easily blocked it. Crushed by the defeat Hinata thought to himself _‘And yet again, even here… there’s a high, high wall.’_ Thinking back to each and every time taller players blocked his spikes Hinata began to feel the pressure.

 

“You surprised me the other day too. You sure can jump. If only you were a foot taller, you could’ve become a superstar.” Tsukki mocked, upsetting and irritating Hinata.

 

            _‘So he’s tall, he’s only one opponent.’_ Hinata thought to himself. “O-One more! I’ll score the next one!” Hinata shakily asked Kageyama. One after another Hinata’s spikes were blocked. Each and every time he asked for the toss, Kageyama gave it to him. The team members watching from the sidelines were confused as to why the setter would keep giving the red-head tosses, when not a single one of his spikes were making it over the net.

 

“Good thing Tanaka is scoring consistently.” Suga stated.

 

“Damn…” Hinata grumbled.

 

 _‘This guy’s better than I thought.’_ Kageyama thought to himself.

 

“Hey, there. He’s constantly getting blocked. You should do the King’s toss. The toss that decimates its enemies… and decimates its teammates as well!” Tsukishima taunted.

 

“Shut up…” Kageyama mumbled, admitting his defeat.

 

“Yamaguchi nice serve!” Daichi yelled as the first-year served the ball.

 

Upon messing up and hitting the net, Yamaguchi mumbled “Sorry Tsukki…”

 

“Don’t mind. Don’t mind!” Daichi tried to cheer up the first-year.

 

“We don’t need a speedy attack. We can win without it.” Kageyama said more to himself than to his rival.

 

As Kageyama prepared himself for a serve, Hinata yelled on in support “Go Kageyama! Killer serve!” which elicited a slight blush from the setter. 

 

 _‘Kageyama’s jump serve. It was powerful…’_ Suga thought to himself.

 

 _‘I’ll rack the points up all at once. Go!’_ Kageyama thought as he launched the ball across the net. Suddenly Daichi sped across the court to receive the ball perfectly, catching everyone off guard who hadn’t seen the Captain receive before.

 

“Huh?!” Hinata yelled in disbelief. As the match continue on Tsukki continued to spike and receive points for his team.

 

“Daichi’s weapon is his solid receive. They’ve got serious defense.” Tanaka revealed.

 

“Did you think you’d score a few points? I don’t have outstanding talent, but I’ve been doing this a couple years longer than you. My receive is well-integrated into my body. Don’t think you can get past me that easily.” Daichi declared, overwhelming and impressing his first-year opponents.

 

“Hey King. Maybe you should start getting serious.” Tsukki berated.

 

“Huh?! What’s your problem? You haven’t stopped getting in our faces since the other day. What’s this ‘King’s Toss’ you keep talking about?” Hinata interrogated.

 

“Don’t you know why they call him the King?” Tsukki replied.

 

“He’s called that because he’s so good that guys at other schools are intimidated by him, isn’t that it?” Hinata countered innocently.

 

            Laughing, Tsukki revealed “I’m sure there are others who think that’s why. However, his nickname of ‘King of the Court’ was given to him by his old teammates at Kitagawa Daiichi. What it means is that… He’s the self-centered King, an oppressive dictator. I heard rumors but I was convinced when I saw that match. He got too oppressive and had to sit out on the bench. One after another he made tosses no one could receive. He made reckless tosses that moved too fast for anyone on his team to properly spike. Eventually he broke under the pressure and commanded his teammates to ‘move faster, to jump higher, to match his tosses if they wanted to win’. He only cared about himself.”

 

 _‘We made a few mistakes that day… but that one was no mistake. It was rejection. It was at the point where my teammates had said “We’re not following you anymore.” And with that… I was benched.’_ Kageyama thought to himself, hanging his head in shame.

 

“He doesn’t set up quick hits. Is that because he’s lost his nerve from that match?” Tsukki pried, the setter continuing hanging his head and taking the repeated attacks.

 

Stepping forward to defend Kageyama, Tanaka hissed “Dude. You’ve been yammering too much–”

 

Daichi interrupted, shaking his head at his teammate in disapproval “Tanaka.” It was not his place to defend Kageyama; this was something the setter had to work through on his own.

 

“He made a toss, but no one jumped–” Tsukki began before being interrupted by Kageyama, who finally decided to speak up.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I made a toss, and no one was there. It’s truly frightening.”

 

            “But you were only in Junior High right? You toss to me just fine. It makes no difference to me how you toss.” Hinata admitted to the setter, who was taken aback by the red-head’s words. “The real problem for me is how I’m going to get past you.” Hinata confessed point at Tsukki with an angry look on his face, easing the tone of the situation as Tanaka and Daichi laughed at how straightforward he was. “We’ll win against Tsukishima, become official club members, and you will bravely play as our setter. And you’ll toss to me. What else is there?” Hinata demanded. A blush appeared across Kageyama’s face as the boy in front of him was completely overwhelming.

 

“How pure and straightforward… and irritating.” Tsukki said to himself, walking away as he finished speaking. _‘You can’t make up for height by psyching yourself up. If you believe effort alone will win out…’_ Tsukki began to think finishing his thoughts aloud as he served the ball across the net “You’re dead wrong.”

 

            Receiving the ball and passing it to Kageyama, the setter was forced into a dilemma. Who should he toss to? Should he go with Tanaka, his reliable senior, or Hinata, the cute red-head whose agility, endurance, and mental strength made up for his lack of skill. Deciding on whom to go with Kageyama yelled out “Tanaka–” but was interrupted by Hinata as he yelled the setter’s name. Turning around to face the noise, Kageyama was amazed to see the red-head already in the air, poised to spike the setter’s toss. _‘There was… no one there…’_ Kageyama thought back to when no one would receive his toss.

 

“I’m here!” Hinata declared almost as if he could tell what the setter was thinking. Out of shear desire to toss to someone who actually wanted to receive, Kageyama sent the ball directly into Hinata’s hand. It was a new experience for Hinata and because of this he ended up barely tapping the ball over the net. “That was close. I almost missed it… It’s out, though.” Hinata admitted, disappointed at his failure to properly spike the toss.

 

“What was that for!?” Kageyama questioned.

 

“But the ball came to me! Forget about Junior High. I’ll take any toss from you. Gratefully. I’ll jump anywhere. I’ll hit any ball. So… Toss it to me! Have faith in me!” Hinata proclaimed. His confidence amazed everyone in the room, caught the setter totally off-guard, and forced Kageyama’s cheeks to turn a bright red as he stared at Hinata in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading and for leaving comments. I was in a really bad place, emotionally, yesterday and waking up this morning to see that people had enjoyed my work made me feel really good so thanks again! Stay tuned, I think I may release chapter 11 on Wednesday.


	11. Anything I Can Get!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match continues, Tsukki is a dickhead, Hinata is hella cute, the dorks hold hands, and the freak quick finally makes its appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla, so just as promised here's your Wednesday update guys! I've been reading the manga lately, i'm not caught up to where the anime is yet but I'm getting close. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave comments, kudos, and any thoughts or criticisms you may have!

            _‘I was sure Kageyama was going to toss to Tanaka, but he instinctively responded to Hinata’s voice and motion instead and made a perfectly accurate toss. For now, only his bad attitude really stands out, but… Kageyama is amazing, after all.’_ Suga realized to himself.

 

“Hey guys, you know how to do quick hits?” Tanaka asked in excitement, rushing over to the pair of first years.

 

“Quick hits?” Hinata questioned in confusion.

 

“A fast attack, like the one you just did!” Tanaka explained.

 

“Not at all. All I’ve ever spiked are balls that get tossed high up.” Hinata explained as he gestured a spike innocently.

 

“But you just did one, and when you were in Junior High, I saw you spike a missed toss by that beginner setter. That’s what I mean.” Tanaka tried to get through to the red-head.

 

            “Huh? But I don’t remember how I did it.” Hinata admitted before turning to Kageyama to continue “But I’ll spike any toss! I’ll spike it understood?” The little red-head really overwhelmed Kageyama and he couldn’t help but blush every time Hinata spoke to him so directly and purely.

 

“We’ve never gotten coordinated. A fast attack is impossible.” Kageyama stated, looking away from Hinata to hide his discomposure.

 

            Completely shocked Hinata thought to himself _‘Did he just say “impossible?” I didn’t even know that word was in his vocabulary!’._ In response Hinata yelled back “There’s something weird about you! Your weakness is giving me the creeps! It’s weird!”

 

“Shut up.” The setter replied, walking away from the cute red-haired bug.

 

“It’s not like you, King.” Tsukki tried to rile up Kageyama again.

 

Only managing to piss off Hinata who yelled back, in defense of the setter “I’ll spike it past you. Wait and see!”

 

            “There you go again, all psyched up. Just getting yourself psyched up isn’t going to make things better. Some people aren’t cut out for some things. Clearly, you’re not cut out to be a spiker.” Tsukki ridiculed. Tanaka, raising his fist for a fight, tried to step up to Tsukki but was stopped, once again, by Daichi.

 

            The Captain also had to glance over at Kageyama, who had also stepped forward, ready to defend Hinata. This took Daichi off guard but he was even more shocked when Hinata replied “That’s true. Even when I was in Junior High, I would jump and jump but I kept getting blocked. Height is needed for volleyball. _(He thought back to the sight of Kageyama and his teammates from Kitagawa Daiichi.)_ No matter how high I jump, I can’t get past their overwhelming height. But… _(He thought back to the day he saw the Little Giant competing live on TV)_ I know I want to be like him, I want to be like the Little Giant. So I don’t care if I’m cut out for it or not. I’m going to battle with this body, win and win, and be on the court as long as I can!” Hinata’s words resounding with Kageyama and forcing him to remember back to when he was removed from the match where no one would spike his tosses. He could empathize with the red-head’s desire to stay on the court as long as possible. _‘No… I want to be…on the court as long as possible.’_ A desire both the boys had experienced before.

 

Sighing Tsukki continued “But you don’t have what it takes. This isn’t a matter of psychology. You can’t make up for height with feelings, if you could play libero that would be a different matter.”

 

            _‘Toss to me! Bring it on!’_ the image of Hinata jumping to receive his toss flashing vividly across Kageyama’s mind. Finally accepting all that Hinata was Kageyama declared “To break the wall in front of the spiker… That’s the setter’s job!” Walking up next to Hinata, taking the red-head’s hand in his, they faced their opponent side-by-side. Everyone was stunned. This kind of emotion wasn’t like Kageyama. Before Hinata could react, Kageyama dragged him to the back of the court.

 

“Wh-What is it Kageyama? L-Let go. Let me go!” Hinata demanded, blushing at the way Kageyama held his hand.

 

“C-Calm down, Kageyama.” Tanaka started towards the pair.

 

“What’s the big idea–” Hinata began before the setter released his hand and grabbed his head instead.

 

Getting Hinata’s attention Kageyama lectured “Listen. If you can’t spike it, avoid it. Use every ounce of physical ability you have. Use your reflexes, and spike my tosses.”

 

“Huh!? That’s how you explain a fast attack?” Tanaka interjected.

 

“Understood.” Hinata replied.

 

“Liar! You don’t understand at all!” Tanaka interrupted again.

 

“We’ll do it anyway!” The pair yelled in unison, turning to face their senior finally.

 

“What got into you all of a sudden anyway? Before you were sniveling like an introverted brat.” Tanaka asked the setter.

 

“I’m not introverted.” Kageyama replied calmly after quickly regaining his composure.

 

“Liar!” Tanaka insisted.

 

Everyone returned to their positions and Hinata stretched out his arms to prepare for a spike. Turning to Tanaka, Kageyama quietly admitted “He’s what’s gotten me…”

 

“Huh?” Tanaka tried to question before losing the attention of Kageyama as the setter got lost in thought. _‘With this guy’s reflexes and speed, I know he can spike a fast toss.’_

 

 _‘Alright! Come on, toss! Come anywhere.’_ Hinata thought to himself.

 

As Tsukki prepared to serve and Yamaguchi yelled words of encouragement, Kageyama realized _‘We don’t have any hand signals yet, but what the heck…’_ so he just turned to face Hinata and pointed to the direction he was going to toss the ball.

 

 _‘Okay he’s tossing the ball that way.’_ Hinata thought as he nodded to show that he understood what Kageyama was going to do. As the ball was served, Hinata received easily and ran forward to spike Kageyama’s toss. _‘Alright! Then, I’ll just jump this way… huh?’_ Hinata thought as the ball flew right past his hand. Landing on his feet, Hinata bent his torso forward a bit and threw his arms back, looking as if he was about to smack his ass with both of his hands, and stared at the ball in confusion. _‘It’s that fast?’_ He thought to himself.

 

“Hey, what are you doing? You have to be faster–“ Kageyama began to yell before he remembered that acting that way was wrong.

 

“And there it is, the King’s toss.” Tsukki taunted.

 

“It’s hard to get it the first time.” Kageyama argued, walking away from the net.

 

“I wonder…” Tsukki mocked. One after another Hinata missed every toss sent his way. After about 3 or 4 misses he finally managed to tap the ball but immediately got himself stuck in the net.

 

“What is this, net fishing!?” Tanaka barked.

 

Slouching himself in defeat Hinata sulked “I don’t know how to time it at all.”

 

“You’ve got fast reflexes, so go like _‘pah’_ , like _‘gwah’_.” Kageyama tried to explain.

 

“Is it _‘pah’_ or is it _‘gwah’_ , which is it?” Hinata argued back.

 

“You just don’t get it!” Tanaka joined in.

 

“Kageyama.” Suga started after he picked up the volleyball, interrupting the trio and gaining their attention. “You’re repeating what you did in Junior High. Um…”

 

“Hinata has the reflexes, speed, and the springing power. If he can get used to it, he can do fast attacks.” Kageyama stated, pointing at Hinata which forced the red-head’s cheeks to redden and match his hair.

 

            “But Hinata’s weapon, which is his speed… your toss is killing it, don’t you think? Hinata has no technique and no experience. (“Sugawara…” Hinata interrupted, hurt by his senior’s words) He’s not an outstanding player who can match your ability. (This hurt Hinata even more.) But his potential is limitless. (“D-Don’t call me a genius or anything, that’s an exaggeration.” Hinata began, recovered from his senior’s harsh critics. “He never said that.” Tanaka tried to explain, Hinata ignoring him while still blushing from the praise Suga gave him.) If you can do it… Y-You need to sync with Hinata’s style, or his talent, or… Uhm… (“Suga, fight!” Tanaka encouraged as Sugawara struggled to articulate what he wanted to say.) You know, use them to your advantage! I’m a setter like you. I watched you in last year’s match, and I was intimated… by your extraordinary talent, your control of the ball, and most of all by your ability to calmly detect your opponent’s movements and your power to make quick decisions. I don’t have any of those things. (“That’s not true Suga…” Tanaka began before Daichi interrupted. “Listen for once, Tanaka.”) You have technique; you have the overwhelming drive to win, and you have an extraordinary awareness of your surroundings. So there’s no way you can’t see what your teammate is doing.” Suga finished before tossing the ball back to Kageyama.

 

            Struck by confusion Kageyama thought to himself _‘What’s the best thing to do here?! What is it? (Kageyama thought back to when Hinata told him confidently “But the ball still got tossed to me!”)’_. Looking quickly to Hinata and then staring at him for a few seconds, which startled the red-head who then turned to Tanaka and pointed at Kageyama trying to figure out what the setter wanted, Kageyama declared “I… I envy your athletic reflexes. (“Huh?” Hinata interrupted in confusion) But you waste your treasure, and that infuriates me. (“Huh?” Hinata interrupted again.) So I’m going to use all of your abilities. Use your highest speed, use your highest jump, I’ll bring the ball to you.” Kageyama ordered, pointing at the red-head.

 

“Bring the ball to me? What’s that mean?” Hinata questioned, still hella confused with what the dumbass setter meant.

 

“Get to where there’s no blocker at your max speed, and jump. Then spike with all your strength. You don’t have to watch my toss. You don’t have to sync to the ball.” Kageyama continued.

 

“W-What? But if I don’t see the ball, I’ll spike at air.” Hinata contended.

 

“Maybe so! But I want to try this. Please.” Kageyama pleaded.

 

His face turning a light red, Hinata finally agreed “Alright.”

 

“What’s he going to try now? No one can spike the King’s egocentric toss.” Tsukki mocked.

 

“No kidding.” Yamaguchi added.

 

 _‘What’s he going to do? There’s no way Hinata can handle those tosses.’_ Suga wondered to himself.

 

The match continued with the score stuck at 11 for Hinata’s team and 16 for Tsukki’s. Breathing in deeply, Kageyama calmed himself. Opening his eyes his face was calm and composed, he had entered the zone*. Nothing could break him at this point. _‘Amazing concentration…’_ Tanaka thought to himself, slightly intimidated by his younger teammate.

 

            As the ball was served, Kageyama began to think to himself _‘Watch. Watch. Where are the blockers? Where’s the ball? Where’s the spiker? How will he move? Where will he jump? How high can he jump? Now! This position, this timing, this angle. There!’_ The ball suddenly went flying across the court, too fast for anyone to see as it collided against Hinata’s hand, crashing into the opposite side and earning them a point. Everyone gasped in surprise when they realized what had happened, most noticeable that cunt Tsukishima.

 

“Good! Nice job Hinata!” Kageyama yelled to the red-head.

 

 _‘Did Kageyama just compliment Hinata?...’_ Tanaka thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slight reference to Kuroko no Basuke and their zone bullshit. I know I’m a weaboo piece of trash. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, stay tuned as the next chapter will be up on Sunday!


End file.
